The proliferation of mobile computing has led to the access of services (such as network services) from a variety of locations. In many situations, such locations are publicly accessible (such as a wireless hotspot). Accessing services by a user may involve the transfer of sensitive information such as authentication information (e.g., usernames and passwords) and/or payment information (e.g., bank account numbers and credit card information) through a publicly accessible network. Accessing services from public locations may be vulnerable to multiple attacks. For example, an attack may compromise sensitive information that is transferred while attempting to access the services. As another example, an attack may allow the node accessing the services to be compromised. An attacker may use a man-in-the-middle attack. Hence, security vulnerabilities exist when attempting to access services from a publicly available network.